


Stories from No Matter What

by Artaku



Series: NMW [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, OCs - Freeform, Rain, Tag As I Go, Undertale Genocide Route, Waterfall (Undertale), Well that was.. dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaku/pseuds/Artaku
Summary: These are just a few little side stories that happen before/during the main story... Enjoy





	1. His Death

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox  
> My OCs belong to me..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s got a story. Even Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first off. I’m adjusting the title to fit the part of this tale that really connects it to the main series. Second this is relies heavily on the plot of the main series, so you should probably either read it first, or skip to the next tale.

_Journal entry- #143_

_Loop- #122?_

_# of times meeting human-3_

 

 

_The human surprised me today. They asked about my fake leg, and I wasn’t certain as to how to answer because I’d forgotten that they didn’t know. I guess I assumed that someone else would’ve told them or something, because everyone knows._

_I just laughed it off with a bad joke about a one legged ballerina, but I don’t think this is over._

 

Sans looked at his notebook and sighed. He’d hoped an answer would spring to mind, but nothing had happened. He didn’t mind the kid knowing, but.. he didn’t really know what to do.

 

 _Next_ _reset_

 

“you wanna know why i’ve only got one leg?” Sans asked with a lazy grin. Frisk nodded, “well it’s not gonna be a pretty story, but I’m hopping that you won’t decide to walk out on me. it all happened many years ago..”

 

* * *

 

 

(Flashback)

“Sans get up.” Sans smirked and without opening his sockets, asked, “why?” “Because you’re going to be late if you don’t. And if you’re late then then I’ll probably also be late.” Berkeley snapped.

Sans finally opened his eyes and glanced at his twin, a grin planting itself before he could stop it. “You’re going to be late? Well why don’t you just _leaf_ me and _gourd_?” “Seriously? Plant jokes?””Well you certainly _combust_ over a certain _campfire_.” Berk flushed at this, and squeaked out an embarrassed, “so what?” “You worry too much Berk.” Sans laughed with a teasing grin, “I’m sure that Grillbs carries a _torch_ for you too.” ”W-well you should be worried. Today’s the day that you’re finally become an official part of the Guard, and you’re going to be late!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait what,” Frisk suddenly blurted. “You a guard? As in a Royal Guard? Like not a sentry or a scientist?” Sans looked at Frisk with a somewhat bemused expression, “yes, like a royal guard. i’d of thought you knew me by now.”

“Also, who’s Berkeley? Should I know them?” Frisk asked, choosing to ignore Sans’s sarcasm. “Are they strong? Or weak? Do they live in one of the towns away from the main path? Why haven’t I met them? Is..””kid, please stop.” Sans’s half whispered. “berk is.. was my twin, but he.. he died.. a long time ago..” Sans was quiet for a minute before querying, “now do you want me to continue or not?””Please do, I’m sorry for interrupting.”

“good, now where was i..”

 

* * *

 

“Come on Sans we’ve got to hurry up.” Berk gasped ten paces behind Sans, who was walking at a brisk pace.” Are you certain that I’m the one that hurry? I mean you were going any slower, you’d be standing still. Why not pick up the pace?” ”Oh ha ha ( _gasp_ ), very funny Sans. You ( _gasp_ ) know that.. ( _gasp_ ) I’m not very ath..( _gasp_ )..letic, why don’t we ( _gasp_ ) just take a ( _gasp_ ) shortcut through the ( _gasp_ ) Maze (“a web of back alleys, and little dead end streets in New Home” Sans explained to Frisk)?Sans thought about it for like 2 seconds before replying “sure, why not?”

 

Now the Maze was normally perfectly safe (even if the **FIGHT** system didn’t always work in it), what with the Council of Judges keeping tabs on the goings on of the underground’s lowlifes, but this wasn’t a normal day. There had been several reports of monsters just vanishing over the last few days, and a warning had been posted that morning.

Which meant that the twins found themselves being stalked by a high lv monster. Not that they knew that at first.. not until..

“Sans” Berkeley hissed at his brother trying to keep his voice level (he failed). “Sans, I think someone’s following us.” ”Are you sure?” ”Yes!” ”Then lets try and loose them.” “O-ok, how?”

Sans grabbed his brother’s hand and they took off with a yelp from Berkeley. They turned down street after street in an attempt to lose their pursuer. At first glance it would’ve appeared that they were succeeding. That is, until..

“Dead end,” a voice squealed in delight. “Two little monsters just wandering alone. Why they could just dust if they aren’t too careful. Especially if they were to meet someone **like** **me**.

When the monster finished it’s thought, it attacked, landing a hit on Sans that cut his HP in half. This was a problem Sans thought, because 1. Another hit like that and he’d be a goner, and 2. Berks HP was less than half of his own so one hit.. well one hit would kill him. The monster attacked again, using the maze’s natural resistance to order, to it’s advantage. Sans pushed his brother out of the way while simultaneously dodging, and setting up an attack.

Bones shot out at the monster striking it in several places, but it remained unfazed with it’s high DF and HP.

Attack after attack, the match went on with Sans shaving off couple HP here and there. It could’ve probably gone on for much longer if Sans hadn’t misjudged an attack that took out his leg, causing him to be sent sprawling and nearly taking the rest of his HP with it (HP-1).

The monster grinned at it’s handiwork. It had won. Impatiently it sent out it’s final attack aiming right for Sans’s soul. It flew at him, and he closed his eyes in acceptance. He was supposed to be a Guard after all. He waited, but the attack didn’t come, so he opened his eyes to find..

Berk, kneeling in front of him, the magic attack piercing his chest, and a dopey smile on his face. “C-can’t ca-call me slow anymore, now c-can you,” Berkeley breathed out before falling to dust in front of Sans.

At first Sans couldn’t understand what had just happened, he just stared as the monster (the demon) danced in joy at the EXP rush.

Sans felt a rage begin to fill him. It seemed to consume his every thought and narrow his focus into a single thought. He had to take this thing out, or die trying. He didn’t care if his attack hit (AT- ~~34~~ -1), and he didn’t care if the monster killed him (DF- ~~15~~ -1), he just had to hit it.

His blaster (which he’d named after his father’s despised nickname) flared to life. It shot a beam of pure magic energy at the monster taking it’s single point.. and then it continued to take points. It took the monster’s HP down to one and then 0 in the blink of an eye.

The monster never knew what hit, and at first neither did Sans. He only knew that his brother had died, and that he was probably going to soon follow. He smiled as his consciousness faded. At least that Demon wasn’t going to ever hurt anyone ever again..

 

* * *

 

 

“the end” Sans whispered, finishing the tale that had so nearly broken him back then. “Then why are you still alive?” Frisk asked, “I mean if you were about to die then, how did you survive?”

Sans smiled softly at this and said, “undyne found me. when we didn’t show up for the ceremony, she flipped out and decided to desperately search us out. if she hadn’t arrived when she did, i would be dead. it’s probably one of the cruelest things she’s ever done to me.

later, i found out that i had in that moment, inherited the role of judge, and not just any judge. i was now the head judge. this meant that my job was predetermined now, which was probably for the best. After all a judge becomes stuck with the stats they have at the time of inheritance. i would’ve made a lousy guard.”

Sans looked at Frisk with an expression that couldn’t be interpreted, and slowly replaced his false grin.

 

“now what should we do before papyrus and your mom get back from their cooking class?”

 

* * *

 

 

_Reset #?_

 

 

“Wh-where’s his leg?” Frisk gasped fighting back tears. “With the rest of him, I’d wager,” Chara replied. “I-I mean his other leg.. you know.. the fake one.” “Hmm.. dunno, maybe it’s like those ghosts. Remember how once they formed a connection with a physical body it became their real body? It’s probably like that.” “Maybe..” Frisk sighed.

Chara wasn’t really in the mood to argue over stupid stuff, but she knew that one wrong move could trigger another Friskocalypse. One wrong move could lead to a reset, which meant another No **MERCY** run, because Frisk was **DETERMINED** to.. well they wanted to save Asriel, and they’d exhausted every other option. This was their final choice, and it still might not work.

“I guess it could also be buried in the pile of dust and clo.. crap Frisk don’t do it.” Chara said as she floated, and watched Frisk run back to the power enhancer. She tried (unsuccessfully) to stop Frisk, but Frisk just brushed her off (like usual) and slammed down on the magic square with the words quit/reset on it.

Chara groaned as she realized that she was going to have to watch Frisk do Frisks thing for what felt like the thousandth time. This is never going to end, is it, Chara thought. But the resets did eventually stop. The problem was...

 

It was in the worst way possible..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my Sans is missing a leg.. not that it really matters since he’s dead in the main series. Honestly my one regret with the main series is that I didn’t bring the leg thing up there. Might adjust that in the future


	2. Saddened delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve somehow made it to the surface despite.. everything, and Papyrus finally sees the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this a while back, but wasn’t sure if I should post it..
> 
> My Tumblr- https://artakusmile.tumblr.com
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox

Rain was far more beautiful than anything Papyrus could’ve imagined. It made the air feel cleaner, and the world crisper. The sound of it falling reminded him of music. It danced around him gracefully... powerfully, and yet with the gentlest of touches. It was.. a performance of nature at it’s best.

Sans _would’ve_ loved it. He’d talked about it constantly... punned about it too (much to Papyrus’s amazement and frustration). Sans would get this.. expression.. of pure giddiness.. with a _real_ smile when he talked about it. Like it would be the best thing ever, just to see it. Even for just a minute. 

      Unfortunately.. Sans would never see it. He would never get to see the graceful drops, nor would he be able to hear those delightful plops.. because.. because Sans was dead...

     Because of that fact, Papyrus tried to enjoy each and every moment that he could. If only, that he could try and tell his brother about the marvel with first hand experience. Even if Sans wouldn’t hear.. because Sans couldn’t hear, and Papyrus couldn’t truly share this experience. Papyrus could only try and enjoy it in his brother’s place...

 

But... it just wasn’t enough..


	3. Waterfall.. falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the hearts of a few..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sorta.. prequel? Essentially it’s set back when the human was being.. kinda murdery...   
> Hope that you (the reader) have a nice day!
> 
> My Tumblr- https://artakusmile.tumblr.com
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox

**F**

How many times had they stood in this spot, considering turning back? Was this really worth it? Could they truly justify their actions? Did they have the right to?

No.. they didn’t have the right, but they had tried everything else. Besides, it wasn’t as if this couldn’t be undone later... right? They just had to follow through until the very end. Didn’t they?

 

* * *

 

**C**

She hated the path she and her “friend” had found themselves on. She hated that she couldn’t stop them. That her actions had less effect then a pebble on the path. All she had were her words... and that just wasn’t enough.

 

* * *

 

**U**

Why? Why was this happening? How could someone so.. young, do something so...? Why couldn’t anyone.. stop them? Was this how it ended? With tragedy?

The lack of reports had terrified her. She hoped.. she prayed that everyone was ok.. was alive. That.. her friend had actually chosen listened to her for once, and not been his sweet (somewhat naive at times) self. And that his brother.. that _he_.. that.. that.. well.. that there wasn’t going to ~~even more~~  anymore despair filling her heart. They were practically part of her family, after all.

She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. This was more like _her_ anime, but... with no one to save the day. The people needed a hero. _She_ needed a hero. There was no other way. And so.. that was what she had to be for them.. and (if possible) for _her_.

 

* * *

 

**S**

He closes his eyes and turns away. He know where this is going. How it will end. How it will _always_ end. There’s nothing he that he could do. All he can do is watch, and hope that he’s wrong ( _why_ _can’t_ _he_ _ever_ _be_ _wrong_ ).

He tries to look away as the fight begins. Refusing to watch yet another piece of his family (blood related or not) die. He doesn’t stay to hear _her_ speech. Doesn’t listen to _her_ declarations. Attempts to close his ears (or lack there of) to _her_ final words.

He only looks up when he gets to Hotland. The unnoticed tears on his face drying with the sudden heat. They will pay. They must pay. It’s the only way he could ever forgive himself. Not that he deserves it. He _knows_ that he will _never_ deserve it. And he’s never wrong.. right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick fact: The she/her that Undyne refers to in italics is Alphys, meaning that Undyne is trying to become Alphys’s hero. 
> 
> Also when I add italics to his/her/she/he it tends to mean that the character being focused on believes that the individual is.. gone.


End file.
